


Amnesia

by jongdaekitten (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Amnesia, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jongdaekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Luke Hemmings one shot based on the song Amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

“Luke...” She sat down across from me at the small table in the corner of the coffee shop, “I don’t think this is going to work.” Her eyes refused to meet mine.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, setting down my phone.  
“It’s just that I see us going in two totally different paths,” She played with a strand of her hair, just like she always did when she was nervous, “I don’t think we’re going to work out. You’re always gone, and I just can’t deal with all those long nights of missing you. Maybe someday we’ll meet again and, if it’s really meant to be, then we can be together. I’m sorry, Luke.” She kissed me on the cheek-- I noticed her make-up was running down her face-- and walked out the door.  
I went home, still shocked by what had happened, and lay in bed. I put in my earbuds and pressed play on my iPhone. Of course, Chasing Cars had to come on. I pulled my duvet around myself, it still smelled like her perfume. I thought about the way it felt to fall asleep next to her, my arms wrapped around her like I was the only thing that could ever keep her safe. Suddenly, all the memories started flooding through my mind.  
“Luke, come on!” She had giggled as she drug me over to the ferris wheel, “Don’t you wanna ride it with me?”  
“Of course I do.” I had smiled and we got on. When our car had stopped at the top, she smiled at me, “You’re beautiful.” I had told her.   
“Thanks.” She had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I had leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, our first kiss. For the rest of the night, neither of us could stop grinning.  
“Three damn years.” I muttered. I had given her three years of my life, had loved her unconditionally, I just don’t get what I did wrong. Not caring how stupid it seemed, hot tears slowly slid down my face, like slow rainfall.  
“Lukey, it’s raining, we can’t go out.” She had protested.  
“Of course we can, it makes it more fun babe!” I had grinned. I took her by the hand and led her outside. It had been dark out, around midnight, and there was loud music pouring out of a fancy restaurant down the street, “May I have this dance?” I had held out my hand, and she took it with a grin. We had slowed danced in the rain, in the middle of the midnight street.  
I ripped my headphones out of my ears, not minding the pain it caused. I couldn’t listen to anything anymore; everything reminded me of her. I stared up at my ceiling, my plain, off-white ceiling. That couldn’t spark any memories, right?   
“Luke.” She had whispered. My eyes shot open, and my view of the ceiling was blocked by her face, “I can’t sleep. Could we do something else?”  
“Do you mean what I think you do?” I had asked. She nodded and I smiled a little at her, “Come here.” I muttered and pulled her down, kissing her passionately. When I had woken up the next morning, she was lying next to me, in just my Nirvana shirt. I woke her with a kiss.  
“Fuck.” I muttered, rubbing my eyes so hard that it hurt; I could see stars.  
It was a dark night, the stars dotting the sky. I followed my friends into the venue. It was year twelve ball, and I wore a suit with a light blue vest and a matching tie. There were so many girls that looked so different than normal, they were all so much more beautiful, which was really hard for most of them to do.   
When the first slow dance came on, I saw a girl sitting alone, “Would you like to dance with me?” I had held out my hand and she took it, “You look beautiful. I’m Luke.” I gave her a small smile. I had no clue at that point that the moment we shared together was nowhere near the last time we would dance together, or that I would tell her she’s beautiful.

My eyes shot open and it was dark. I was wrapped in a blanket, someone lying next to   
me. It was her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and her eyes fluttered open.  
“What’s wrong Luke?” She whispered.  
“Nothing, I just had a nightmare.” I kissed her forehead, “Will you promise me that you won’t ever leave me?”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
